A Different Kind
by xxxReadySteadyGoxxx
Summary: Trinity Parker is just a kid without a home, a family, or a real perpose in this life except to run from those who wish to hurt her. That is, until she met some very interesting people in Central...fma naruto x-over, naruto people come in chapter nine
1. Chapter 1

So here's another story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fma characters or the settings, only my own characters and storyline

**

* * *

****Chapter one- one or two alchemists...or four**

I ran around the corner and ducked into a dark alley. I could hear the footsteps approaching. My gray eyes were wide and I had my mouth pressed tightly shut. I heard the rapid steps of my pursuer fading away. I let out a sigh of relief and ran further into the alley way. Ever since I had come to Central things were going wrong!

But maybe I should stop for a moment and explain what was going on. My name is Trinity Parker, amateur alchemist, fourteen-year-old kid.

And I was being followed. I could feel the eyes on the back of my neck. I wheeled around to find the person. There was no one.

You see, I was born in a small town just north of Rush valley, you know 'the holy land of Auto-mail Technicians?

I turned back to continue down the shady alley. I felt the eyes again.

My mother died after my birth and my father ran off with his mistress shortly after that. I was raised by some people in Dublith until I was ten. It was then that I ran away to further study alchemy.

I quickly turned again to see the space behind me still unoccupied.

"I'm getting paranoid," I whispered to myself.

At eleven I joined a rather shady organization to help me out, but their dealings were unsettling. Let me put it this way...If you ever asked me if I had killed someone I would say no...I'd be lying.

I began running again. I made it to the light street on the other side. I could hear someone crying quietly.

I left the organization when I was thirteen and have been on the run ever since, not really knowing if they were right behind me or miles away. I really didn't want to take the chance and let my guard down.

I found the source of the sniffling. It was a young girl. She was sitting by a fountain and was holding a small, broken chain.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked with a small, comforting smile.

"I...broke my mommy's necklace...she's gonna be sad!" the little girl cried.

I brushed my light brown, shoulder-length, straight hair out of my face took the chain from her.

"Well, I think I can fix this right up!" I said encouragingly.

I placed the chain on the concrete beside the fountain. I took off my right white glove and clapped my hands together. I held them just over the silver chain. The transmutation circle on the back of my hand glowed for a second, along with the air around the little object. When the light disappeared the little chain was no longer broken.

"There you go! Good as new! But remember, I won't always be around to fix things, ok?" I smiled at her.

She nodded and took the chain before running off down the street. I stood and smiled after her. I love kids! they're so full of energy!

I was slipping my glove back on when I heard the voice behind me.

"Hey. Nice alchemy."

I froze. The voice was male. I guessed around the age of fourteen or fifteen.

Yeah, I have a weird ability to tell how old people are by their voices. Not very useful if you ask me, and it doesn't even work all the time.

"Brother! We really shouldn't bother her!" another voice protested. Male, age undeterminable.

I turned on my heel and faced the people who had spoken. In front of me stood a boy who was slightly taller than myself. He had golden colored eyes and blond hair that had been pulled back into a braid. I guessed that he was the first voice.

Behind him was a large suit of armor, probably the second voice.

"What of it?" I said, referring to my alchemy.

The blond kid crossed his arms. "Well, I'm a bit of an alchemist myself. Same with my brother here," he pointed his thumb back at the suit of armor.

"Is that so?" I replied, examining the back of my right glove.

"Yeah...you ever heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist?" the blond kid spoke again.

"Yeah...hero of the people...I heard of him...why, you know the guy?" I said in a bored tone.

The kid got this annoyed look on his face. "I _am_ the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Well, that's nice. So you'd be Edward Elric then?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, that's me!" he said with a triumphant grin.

"And you'd be Alphonse Elric then?" I said, pointing at the big suit of armor.

"Yes," he said, nodding.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. What exactly did you want?" I asked bluntly.

The Edward kid looked a little surprised at me. "Well...aren't you going to tell us your name?"

"If I must," I sighed. "Trinity Parker at your service. Now seriously, if your here to take me in for something I'd like to know what it is so I can deny it."

They stared at me in confusion. "Actually, I was just going to ask you about your alchemy..." Edward said.

"Then forget I said anything. Now, what'd you want to know?" I replied, quite uninterested.

"Why don't you come with us and I'll go ahead and ask," Edward said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I let out a sigh. "If you insist." Being in the hands of the law was much better than being in the hands of my old leaders.

Edward grabbed me by my elbow and started leading me away. I glanced over my shoulder and saw my pursuer glaring angrily after me. I was kind of grateful to this alchemist.

We walked along for a moment in silence with Edward pulling me along and Alphonse following behind.

"So, you were going to ask me something?" I mentioned.

Edward slowed his pace a little. "Yeah. how'd you do alchemy without a circle?"

He obviously wasn't close enough to see my tattoo. Without it I'd have to draw it out all the time.

"I had a circle. It's on the back of my hand," I replied. He stopped walking and let go. He held out his hand to me. I sighed and pulled my glove off. He grabbed my hand stared at the circle on the back for a moment. He was squeezing kind of hard.

"Hey, you think you could let go? Metal hands hurt," I said. He dropped my hand immediately and stared at me wide-eyed. "Can we just go where ever you were taking me?"

He grabbed my elbow again and stared walking again, faster than before.

We went inside a rather large building that I guessed was some sort of military base. I was right.

"Colonel Mustang!" Edward shouted, throwing open a door. "Do you recognize this kid?" he demanded.

"Ha! Kid, eh? And what does that make you?" I growled.

He glared at me. I glared back.

"Fullmetal, who is this?" a man behind a desk said. I guessed he would be this 'Colonel Mustang'. He had short black hair and dark eyes. For some reason I felt like I knew him.

"This is Trinity Parker," Edward said, pulling me a little farther into the room. I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"Seriously! This is getting ridiculous!" I shouted. Who did this kid think he was?

"Miss? I'm sorry if the Fullmetal Midget pulled you away from something important," the Colonel said.

Edward, who was standing beside me, was beginning to tremble, out of anger I guessed. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD WALK UNDER AN ANT WITH HEADWAY!!" he shouted.

"Geez, calm down. He didn't say anything like that," I reasoned.

"Um, Miss Parker? If you would like to leave you may," the Colonel spoke again.

I smiled and walked over to a couch that was in the room. "Nah, Edward kinda helped me out back there," I said, taking a seat.

Everyone stared at me in confusion.

"I was being chased," I laughed.

"Why? By who?" Alphonse spoke up.

"Why is confidential. Who is just someone I used to be friends with," I stated simply.

The Colonel gave me this weird smirk, like he knew something. And then I suddenly remembered.

"Roy ? Roy Mustang? You can't be serious..." I said. He nodded, his smirking continued.

"You know him!?" Edward demanded.

"Old friend of my dad's. Found me in Dublith when I was seven," I explained, though they didn't know what had happened during my childhood.

"Where is your father?" Roy asked. He placed his elbows up on his desk.

I leaned forward in my seat and shot him a sly smile. "Don't know, but I hope he's burning in Hell."

He laughed loudly. "You haven't changed a bit, Parker."

I sighed. "More than you think, Roy. More than you think."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fma characters or the settings, only my own characters and storyline

**

* * *

******

chapter two - an uneventful day

"And that's why," Roy finished.

I gave him a blank stare. He just explained a very long process of his thoughts that led to sending me with the Elric brothers to some little town somewhere.

I took a deep breath. "No."

"Why not? You'll have protection...food...a place to stay...that's a lot better than what you usually have," he continued.

I sighed and placed one hand over my face in desperation. "Because it would put them in danger, I would be wasting their money, and I'd be a burden. And besides, why would they want some amateur alchemist tagging along?"

"It wouldn't matter if they wanted it or not. If I made it an order to take you, Fullmetal would have to."

I fingered the dagger in my pocket. This was a bit tiring. "Get their opinions and I might consider it," I said finally.

He smirked. "Fine. I will. And you'll be staying in military lodgings."

I let my head fall back onto the back of the couch. "Fine. Then I'll be going then," I said, standing from my seat.

"Then I'll have Lieutenant Hughes show you to where you'll be staying," he said, picking up the phone.

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't expected anything like this when I arrived in Central. I really didn't have any reason to be there anyway. I left the room and stood in the hallway for a moment until I heard a voice call out to me.

"Ah, you must be Miss Parker," a man with black hair, dark eyes, some facial hair thing going on, and glasses said approaching me.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied, stuffing my hands in my pockets to avoid shaking hands. I don't exactly trust people.

"Well, I am Maes Hughes. You can call my Maes," he said proudly.

"Maes then," I said, staring off down the hallway. "Call me Trinity."

"It's a shame that you have to stay in the military rooms, Trinity. You should come stay at my place! You could meet my daughter, Elycia! She is soo cute and smart! You want to see my pictures?" he said, pulling a stack of photos from his pocket.

"Oh, I couldn't really," I said, staring at a picture of a young girl with her hair up in pigtails. "I wouldn't want to endanger your family."

"Oh, nonsense! It'd be perfectly safe!" he insisted, holding up a photo of the girl on a tricycle.

"No, really. I'm not a safe person to have around..." I replied.

He frowned, holding up one of the girl eating an ice cream one. "Why would that be?"

I smiled sadly. "People are after me. I really wouldn't want them to do anything to your daughter."

"Oh, well if you really don't want to I guess there's nothing I can do," he said, putting the pictures in my hand. "Go ahead, look at them!"

I shot him a fake smile and began looking at the pictures as he led me down the hallway. Elycia really was a cute kid, though I wasn't sure why Maes would carry around so many pictures of her. We stopped in front of a door somewhere. I wasn't even sure if we had left the building or not, I wasn't paying attention.

"Ok, here we are. Hey, if you want you can go eat down at the military base cafeteria. Mention me and they'll give you free food," he said as I handed him the photos.

"Sounds good. I'll go in-" I started.

"Actually, why don't I just take you down there right now? That way you can see the rest of the pictures. Some of them have my wife, Gracia, in them too!" he said, tugging me down the hall by my arm.

"O-ok?" I stuttered. I really didn't have much of a choice at that point, and besides, I WAS kind of hungry.

Maes put the pictures back in my hands and kept pulling me along until we reached a large room with many tables and chairs. I made a pretty safe guess by saying that this was the cafeteria. He directed me to the food and then to a seat at one of the tables. He sat across from me and held up random pictures while explaining practically everything that had happened that day. I ate my food and watched, nodding at appropriate times until I had finished my food and Maes had run out of pictures.

"Well, that's all the pictures I have with me..." he admitted sadly.

"That's ok, I quite enjoyed them," I lied.

He perked up at that. "I could bring some more tomorrow!" he said happily.

I opened my mouth to protest but I was cut off by someone behind me.

"I'm sure she's had enough of your precious memories, Hughes," the person said. Female.

I turned in my seat to face this woman. She had blond hair that was pulled back and stern looking brown-ish eyes. She smiled down at me as I eyed the gun at her waist.

"Hello, I'm Riza Hawkeye," she said, holding her hand out to me.

"Trinity Parker," I replied, shaking her hand lightly then quickly letting go.

"So, you're the girl who's going with Edward to-" she started.

"Might be. The girl that might be going with Edward to...where ever that place is..." I corrected.

She laughed lightly. "Well, the Colonel doesn't seem to know that."

"The Colonel needs to get some things through his thick skull," I muttered.

She laughed again. "It was nice to meet you, Trinity. I might see you around," she said before turning to walk away.

"Yeah, see you," I replied, half-heartedly.

"Well, I should be getting back to work," Maes announced. "I trust you'll be able to get back to your room?"

"Yeah, I could do that," I said, standing up to leave.

"See you later, Trinity," Maes called.

I walked out of the building and made my way down the busy street. I headed to the inn I had planned on staying in to pick up my single suitcase. I entered the small building and walked slowly up the wooden stairs to retrieve my belongings.

I came back down and stopped in front of the front desk. "Hey, I'm checking out."

The young woman at the desk gave me a funny look. "But you just checked in this morning, not even four hours ago."

"Yeah, well there's been a change of plans," I said, avoiding giving out any details.

"Well, ok," she said. She gave me my money back and I left the little building.

I ran back to the military building. I was pretty sure I saw the guy who had been chasing me several times, so I was pretty freaked out. I made it to the room I was staying in unharmed.

I had been there for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Parker?" a voice called. Male.

I threw the door open to see who was there. A man with blond-ish hair stood there.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I was still pretty jumpy.

The man looked a little startled. "Jean Havoc. Trinity Parker, I presume."

"Yeah, did Roy send you?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"Yeah, he wants you down in his office now," Mr. Havoc explained.

I pushed past him and into the hallway. I started to walk down the hall.

"Um, Miss Parker? That's the wrong way," he said.

I turned around and laughed. "I knew that!"

He laughed and led me the other way down the hall. I walked along beside him.

"You know you shouldn't smoke," I said, seemingly randomly.

He stopped walking and turned to me. "How did you know I smoke?"

I gave him a 'well, duh' look and said, "I can smell it. You know it kills, right?"

He started walking again. "Yeah, I know."

We didn't say anything else until we got to Mustang's door.

"Well, here we are," he said before knocking on the door and walking down the hallway.

I pushed the door open without waiting for a reply. Roy was at his desk. On one of the couches was a very irritated looking Edward. Alphonse was standing in the corner farthest from the door.

They were all staring at me.

"You people are really freaking me out."


	3. Chapter 3

chapy three is here!

disclaimer: I do not own any of the fma characters (or the setting), only my own characters and my storyline

**chapter three - The Elric's Sister**

"So, Hakai-kun, what is the girl's location?" a beautiful, jet black haired woman asked.

"She is currently in Central, Akuma-sensei," Hakai replied timidly. "One of the lower ranks tried to kill her."

Akuma flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her completely black eyes on him. "Does this traitor live?"

"Yes, sensei. She escaped easily and never laid a finger on him," the young-looking boy answered. "It was Osoroshii-kōhai."

The slightly demonic woman let out a furious growl. "I want him dead! The girl is not to be harmed! She shouldn't even know we are following her!"

Hakai flinched at the sound of his angry master. "Yes, sensei. I will see to it myself. But, there are more radicals like Osoroshii-kōhai who do not like you in control of the organization. They will try again, my lady."

"And none of them will get to her! We must keep her safe without letting her know!"

"Yes, sensei," Hakai replied before scurrying from the room. He made his way down a long, cold passage until he reached the dead-end. He placed his hands on the wall and whispered a few words in a strange language. A door formed in the wall and he hurried through. He rushed down the dirt path away from the dark castle to the water where he put himself in a small boat and began rowing back to the mainland. He was off to kill the conspirator.

"So? What did they think of your little arrangement?" I asked after no one replied to my comment.

"It's crap!" Edward yelled, standing from his seat. "I don't want some kid following me around! She couldn't help us anyway!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Roy a 'I told you so' look. "I wouldn't be of any help. I would be a burden, Mustang. Are you getting this?"

Roy nodded. "However, it's not up to Fullmetal. And besides, Alphonse says he wouldn't mind having you along."

I looked to Alphonse in the corner. "Is that so?"

Alphonse nodded his helmet-clad head.

"I still don't want t-" I began. I was cut off by Roy .

"I know what happened in Lior, Trinity." He gave me an accusing glance. I tensed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. Remember Mr. Kerry?" he said.

I felt my eyes go wide. "I-I..." I stopped trying to make an excuse and let out a long sigh.

"What? What happened in Lior? Who's Mr. Kerry?" Edward demanded.

I turned a dark glare on him. "Get out," I whispered.

"What!? You can't tell me t-"

"Get out," I said a little louder.

"You have no right t-"

"Get out, Fullmetal," Roy said calmly. "You too, Alphonse."

Edward gave me a defiant glare before pushing past me to get into the hallway. I stepped to the side to let Alphonse past.

I waited for the door to shut before speaking. "What all do you know?" I asked, moving closer to his desk.

"I know that Mr. Kerry did something the Shihai didn't like and that they wanted him killed. You were the one to do it," he said in a hushed voice.

The Shihai is the name of the organization I joined...and ran away from.

I leaned in close so he could hear me. "He was the first and the last. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did. Did you know that he had a family? He had a wife and a little boy, Colonel. That kid will never know his father," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I didn't know that, but the point in bringing this up is to point out that I know what happened. I could tell people," he said, a completely serious look on his face.

I leaned back. "Very well. I will go with the Elrics to where ever you are sending them. Just remember that

I'm not the only one. I seem to remember a certain Colonel killing an innocent couple on his master's orders.

What was the name again?...They were doctors in the Ishbal war...Ah, yes, the Rockbells. They had a daughter, now didn't they?"

Roy gave me a blank stare. "Please say nothing of that to the Elrics, Trinity. Please."

I nodded my agreement and walked to the door. I opened it quickly. Edward tumbled inside, landing on my feet. I stared down at him blankly. "Get up," I said in exasperated tone.

He stood and brushed himself off. "You people should really learn to talk louder," he complained.

"And you should learn to talk quieter," I shot back. He glared at me.

"Well, Fullmetal, it looks like you've got yourself your very own temporary tag-along alchemist," Roy said with a smile.

"You gave in!?" Edward shouted, turning to me.

I shrugged and turned him an innocent smile. "I had no choice."

He glared daggers at me. I turned to Alphonse. "What do you have to say about this?"

He looked down at me. "I really don't mind if you come, Trinity."

I smiled at him. At least he was being reasonable. And it wasn't like I wanted to go anyway.

I turned a questioning glance on Roy . "So, when do we leave and where are we going?"

"You board the train tomorrow morning at eight. You're going to a town called Polville," Roy explained.

"Why Polville? That's, like, a tiny town," I asked in confusion.

Edward crossed his arms. "There's an impressive library there. We want to check it out." His voice was bitter, but he spoke in an almost exited tone when he mentioned the library.

I shrugged. "Ok then, see you people later," I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Edward asked, to my surprise. Why would he care?

"Where ever I feel like it," I said. "I've got the rest of the day to waste."

TIMESKIP

I woke the next morning to a knock on the door. I pulled the blanket up a bit more and cracked my eyes open. "Come in."

The door cracked open and a familiar head poked it's way inside.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye," I yawned, sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, Trinity. It's about time you woke up," she replied, walking into the room.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked, climbing out of bed. I was wearing a pair of white shorts and a red tank top.

"It's seven right about now," she said, glancing at a watch on her wrist.

"Earlier than I had thought," I smiled, glancing out the window. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

She laughed. "You're a bit of a morning person, aren't you?"

I giggled. "A little. I'm not so bad at night either."

She smiled down at me. She was quite taller than me. "Well, you should probably get something to eat before it's time for you to head down to the station."

I nodded slightly, glancing down at my stomach. It growled it's approval.

Hawkeye waited outside the door as I got dressed in my usual attire. I wore a red tank top with white trip, a thin, black, sleeveless vest, black pants, and black boots. I quickly ran a brush through my brown hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said as I exited the room less than ten minutes later. Hawkeye nodded at me and began walking down the hallway.

She led me down to the cafeteria to eat. When I was done it was just about time to head to the station. Hawkeye informed me that the Elrics would be meeting me there. I shrugged it off, because, honestly, I didn't care.

So I was waiting near the train with my suitcase, just waiting. I had pulled my gray cloak out and put it on.

I rolled my eyes as the train started to pull away. I certainly hadn't expected THEM not to show up. And then I heard some yelling.

"Hurry up!" a voice shouted. I already knew who it was. "Trinity!"

I looked over at Edward and Alphonse running towards me and smiled. I turned and ran after the train with both the boys hot on my heels. When I was close enough to the train, I jumped, caught the railing, and quickly slid myself to the side to avoid getting in the way.

Edward jumped up after me, and then Alphonse. We entered the car and made our way down the aisle.

Unfortunately, Alphonse took up a whole seat, so I was forced to sit with Edward. I slid as close to the window as I could and pulled my hood up.

The brothers talked about something I really was unconcerned with, so for the next twenty minutes I stared out the window.

Until the door at the head of the car we were in opened. I looked up to see the man who had been chasing me the day before, Osoroshii. I quickly put my head down and hoped he would just walk on by.

I felt something poking at my shoulder. I did my best to ignore it, because I knew it was Osoroshii.

"Hey! Stop that," Edward's voice rang out. I was praying he wouldn't tell the man anything, because if he did things would get ugly.

"Who is this person?" Osoroshii asked in his normal, gruff tone.

"She's my sister," Edward said, and I swear I could have kissed him at that moment. But that would have given me away, and it would have been really weird.

"Oh, really?" Osoroshii sounded like he didn't believe him.

"Yeah, really. And she's sleeping, so back off!" Edward shot back.

Osoroshii let out a grunt. "Wake her up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I waited until I heard the door shut before I let my head shoot up.

"Thank you so much," I said immediately.

"Who the hell was that?" Edward demanded.

I ignored him and stared into his eyes. I could tell I was making him uncomfortable, but this was an emergency. Alphonse just sat quietly and watched.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly when I grabbed the end of his braid and began examining it.

I smiled slightly. "Well, if I'm your sister I should at least look a little like you!"

He gave me a confused look that made me laugh. "Just watch."

I removed my right glove and held my hand up for a moment. I gave one last look at his eyes to make sure I got it right and gently clapped my hands together. I put my hands on my face and closed my eyes.

A bright light shone through my eyelids. I removed my hands and opened my eyes, slightly dazed.

I turned my head to look at Edward, who was staring at me like I just said I escaped from the insane asylum.

"You..." he trailed off.

I took some of my hair in my hand to look at it. I had made it a few shades lighter blond than Edward's hair. I had tried to get my eyes to go a little darker, but I would just have to trust that I had done it right.

"You think he'll buy it?" I giggled.

Alphonse stared at me. "You look...different."

I laughed again, despite the fact that I was still in danger. Their reactions were highly amusing.

"So...what's my name?" I asked, realizing that I would need a new one for this train ride.

"Why don't you name yourself?" Edward said in a tone that completely annoyed me.

I put my hands on my hips stubbornly. "'Cause you're my BIG brother. You're supposed to take care of me. You do it."

Edward sighed and leaned his head back, starring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Suddenly, his head shot up. "How about Jessica?"

I put my finger on my bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Jessica...Elric? I kinda like it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fma characters or the setting, only my own characters and storyline

**

* * *

******

Chapter four – Pointed Teeth and Bloody Hands

We had been sitting in the car for about twenty minutes when I decided it wasn't worth the wait. I stood up quickly, my newly blond hair bouncing in its ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked when I turned and jumped over the back of the seat to get around him.

"I'm going to go look for him," I stated flatly. Edward was kind of bugging me.

He stood up to follow. I turned back and gave him a look that I hoped was saying 'sit down or die'.

"I'm coming with you. Mustang said I have to protect you," he said stubbornly.

I glared angrily. "Suit yourself. It's not my fault if you get hurt."

I turned and stalked out of the car and towards the next one in line. I could hear Edward telling Alphonse something, but didn't quite make out what it was. I guessed he was telling him to stay put, because he didn't come with us.

Edward and I made our way down the line of cars, searching for Osoroshii.

"Where did he go?" Edward asked, half to himself when we reached the very end of the last car.

I peered through the little window in the door that led outside. My stomach turned over inside me.

"Aww shit...Edward?" I said. "Get everyone out of this car, especially the children. After that, go and get someone in charge."

He looked confused for a minute, until he saw the grave look on my face. He nodded quickly and began talking to the people closest to us.

I slipped through the door and onto the little platform on the back of the train. My foot landed in a small puddle of blood and I let a single tear run down my face. Back at the Shihai, he had been my only friend. It confused me why he would agree to come after me, but right then I was only concerned with his fate.

I knelt beside his bleeding body. His chest rose slightly. He was at least alive. There were several holes in his chest were some sort of weapon had pierced him.

He let out a pained cough and started shaking. I placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up, I could feel it through my glove.

"Who are you?" he rasped.

"It's me, Chimamire. I changed my appearance to hide myself," I explained in a soothing voice. Chimamire was my name in the Shihai. Everyone was given a new name once they joined. Each name meant something.

He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry...I tried to..."

"Shh...You should take it easy," I said to him, lying my hand in the floor, accidentally soaking it in his blood..

At that moment Edward opened the door, leading a member of the train staff. I stood up quickly.

"Stay here with him," I ordered as I pushed past them. I rushed into the next car. "Is there a doctor onboard?!" I shouted.

A man near the front stood up. "I am. What's happened?"

"Follow me!" I commanded him. I led him into the back car where Edward and the train guy had moved Osoroshii inside. The man behind me gasped at the sight. "Can you do anything?" I asked, whirling around.

He nodded. "I think I can help."

"Arigato, sensei," I said quickly, letting my past through without thinking. Calling myself Chimamire had brought back that language. "Oh, sorry. I meant thank you, doctor."

In the Shihai, we had a different way of addressing people. (We'll just say that this 'Shihai' used the Japanese language)

I ran through the cars back to Al. He stood quickly when he saw me rush in.

"What happened? Are you ok? Where's Ed? Why is there blood on your gloves?" he asked in seconds.

"The blood isn't mine. I'm fine. That guy who was after me is hurt. Edward is with him," I answered. "Now C'mon!"

TIMESKIP

I was laying in one of the seats in the last car, my face facing the floor.

The doctor had been working with Osoroshii for about thirty minutes. His breathing was normal, and he was sleeping now.

I felt a presence in the aisle near my head. I tilted it up to see Edward sitting in the aisle directly in front of me.

"You look down, little sis'," he said with a joking smile.

I smiled slightly and reached up to poke him in the forehead. My gloves were covered in dried blood. "Depressed. Worried," I whispered.

"What's that guy's deal, anyway?" he continued.

I rolled over and lifted myself up on my elbows. "He was an old friend," I began.

"But I thought he was chasing you?" Edward said, confusion clear on his face.

"He was my friend when I worked with him," I said, referring to the Shihai. "When I left he became my enemy."

"Where were you working that they would come after you when you left?"

I stared down at the seat. I wasn't sure if I should trust him, but he seemed ok.

"You know you should tell your big brother what's up," he said. I laughed.

I removed my gloves and slapped my hands together. I quickly changed myself from Jessica Elric back to Trinity Parker.

"Big brother, eh?" I giggled. "You mind if I use that disguise again sometime?"

He smiled. "Go ahead. So are you going to tell me or not?"

I took my bloody gloves in my hands and felt the fabric. "Not yet."

Edward took my gloves from me and set them on the part of the seat between us. He clapped his hands together and placed them on top of my gloves. A bright light emitted from his hands and my gloves turned sparkling white again.

"Gotcha," I said under my breath.

"Huh?" he said. I smiled slightly.

"You didn't use a circle, and I'm pretty sure you don't have one tattooed on your hand," I said, holding up my right hand.

He looked at the floor. "How much do you know?"

"Not much. Only that you have at least your right hand of auto-mail, you don't need a circle, and Al is empty," I explained.

He looked up at me. "How did you know about Al?"

"Oh, come on! I'm not stupid! Whenever something hits him he sounds hollow!"

Edward smiled slightly. "If I explain, will you tell me about where you worked?"

I put my finger on my bottom lip and thought about it for a second. "Sounds like a fair deal. You go first."

"Ok," Edward sighed. "Al and I were born in Rezembool (heh, sorry if I spelt that wrong)…You heard of it?" I nodded. "Well, our father was an alchemist…" He continued to explain his and Alphonse's past. (sorry, I'm too lazy to type it all out for you, but it's not like I changed anything from what's in the anime and the manga)

I laid there for a second, soaking it all up. Edward was staring at the floor, fiddling with the hem of his coat.

"Well, a deal's a deal. I was born in a small town just north of Rush valley. My mother died shortly after my birth and my father ran off with some lady like the coward he was. I was raised in Dublith until I was ten, when I ran away to study alchemy. Of course, being the stupid kid I was, I didn't think about money for food or shelter so I slept on the street a lot. When I turned eleven I was accepted into an organization called the 'Shihai'," I said. At that point Edward interrupted me.

"Why would some organization accept a little eleven-year-old?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would the military accept a little twelve-year-old?" I shot back. I answered myself before he had the chance. "Because of special circumstances."

"What special circumstances were there for you?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Guess."

He shrugged. "I really can't think of what it would be…"

"I'll give you a hint," I said. I opened my mouth slightly and smiled.

He stared at my teeth for a long moment. When he finally spoke he was stuttering. "B-but…v-vampires don't exist!"

I laughed. Yes, my teeth were pointed and yes, I was a vampire. Though, vampires are different than you think. (I'm making all this vampire stuff up, so if my views of a vampire for this story don't fit yours, it's because of that)

"Then what am I?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. He stared at me in disbelief.

"But I thought vampires were vicious," Edward stated to himself.

"How so?" I asked, putting a hurt look on my face. He looked down at the floor.

"Well, don't they suck blood and kill innocent people?" he whispered.

I laughed. "Those are tales that mothers tell their children to quiet them. Most vampires do like to kill, and few actually drink the blood. I'm would be one of the different ones."

"Different how?"

"I'm a vampire with a conscious. I killed once, and only once. I hated it. Never did it again," I stated simply. "I'm the most friendly vampire you will ever meet, I guarantee that right now."

"But what about the light? Vampires are nocturnal, aren't they?"

"It is true that most vampires prefer to travel by night, however the light does nothing to us. An upside of that is that we don't need much sleep. Next question?"

"If you don't drink blood, then what do you eat?"

"Normal food. Meat preferably, followed by fruit and then vegetables. We don't eat bread much because it's too dry, and we love sweets. We love wine for some reason and coffee. We'll drink pretty much any beverage we feel like it."

"Do you really live forever?"

I smiled, because he finally stopped saying 'they' and started saying 'you'. "No, we age the same as a normal person does."

"Do you have some kind of super human strength?"

"Vampires have an extremely fast metabolism, so we all stay slim; making it look as though we are weak when in reality out strength is usually slightly above an average human's."

He looked down at the floor.

"Out of questions?" I inquired.

"For now," he replied quietly.

"Then I will continue with my story. In the Shihai, which you now know is for vampires, everyone is given a new name. I was Chimamire, which means blood-covered. It's a little too gory for me, considering I was rarely covered in blood. I didn't like the shady dealings of the Shihai so, when I was thirteen I ran off. Been on the run ever since," I finished up.

He looked up from the ground and into my eyes. "Is that guy from the Shihai?"

I laughed. "Got your questions back, then? Yes, he was from the Shihai. His name is Osoroshii."

"What does that mean?"

"It means terrible. He wasn't a terrible person, as far as the Shihai goes."

"When you were thanking the doctor you spoke in a weird language…what was that about?"

"It is the language the Shihai uses."

"Does Mustang know that you're a vampire?"

"No, he knows nothing."

"So does being a vampire really affect you in that much of a way?"

"Not really. I'm like a normal kid, only I don't need sleep, my teeth are pointed, I'm slightly stronger than a girl my size normally would be, and I can take a hell of a lot more than a normal kid could."

"Last question; does being a vampire affect your alchemy in any way?"

"Not in any way. It's the same as being human," I replied. "Which, in a few ways, you and your brother aren't."

He nodded slightly. We sat, both wrapped up in our own thoughts for a moment, before anyone said anything.

"You know, I kinda hated you when I met you, but now I'm beginning to think that you're not so bad," I said.

He laughed. "Same. I though you were kind of snobby."

I laughed along with him. "And I thought you were boring and short-tempered. Guess I was only right on one of those."

He glanced up with a curious look in his eyes. "Which one?"

I smiled, purposely showing my pointed teeth. "You can't guess?"


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fma characters or the setting, only my own characters and storyline

**

* * *

******

chapter five- There are People in the Woods

The train finally pulled into the station in Polville some time later. By then, Osoroshii had woken up and was able to walk on his own. That's another thing about vampires...we regain our strength pretty fast.

I stepped down onto the platform and looked around. This place really was small. I could see to every edge of the town. On one side there was a thick forest. On the other side of town was the beginning of a large amount of farmland.

Osoroshii sighed deeply. I turned to him slowly.

"You know you'll have to go into hiding, Osoroshii-san," I said.

He nodded. "Yes, I know. But first I should tell you that the Shihai is not after you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't pull my leg here. This is serious."

He shook his head violently. "I'm serious! There are others like me in the Shihai who don't like that Akuma-sensei isn't having you killed."

"It's a curious thing, that she hasn't tried that yet," I commented softly.

"She sees something special in you, Chimamare-chan. You'd be best off being grateful to her."

I let out a dry laugh. "A creature like that doesn't deserve gratitude from anything."

He smiled down at me, his dark blue eyes shining with a certain sadness. "I should be off then, Chimamare-chan. Komenasai..."

"Don't apologize to me," I said, looking off into the town.

"I hope our paths will cross again someday. Maybe under happier circumstances," he said, turning to leave.

"Goodbye, Osoroshii-san." Osoroshii walked away from me slowly at first, then gaining speed until he was running as fast as he could.

I stood there on the platform, suitcase in hand, staring after my old friend for a moment before a voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Edward asked, waving his hand in my face.

"Not for you, I ain't," I said with a little smile.

"Ain't isn't a word," he replied, walking into the little town.

"Like I care," I commented, looking around at the buildings. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to find a Mr. Sander. It's his library that-" Edward began.

"Yeah, I don't care why we're going. That's for you to worry about. I'll probably just wander around while you and Alphonse do whatever it is you do," I cut him off.

He rolled his eyes slightly and stared straight ahead. There was a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't know where he lives, do you?"

He shook his head. I sighed and walked away from the brothers and toward a young woman who was selling some fruit outside a bar.

"Hello, Miss. I'm sorry to bother you, but me and my friends are looking for a Mr. Sander. Do you know where he lives?" I asked politely.

She smiled down at me. "Oh, yes, he lives over in the white house on that hill," she said, pointing toward said building.

I nodded. "Thank you." I started to walk away, but turned back. I fished around in my pocket and pulled out some money. I bought myself an apple and started back toward Edward and Alphonse, who hadn't moved from their spot in the middle of the road.

I pointed at the house, not wanting to speak through my mouthful of apple. It was juicy, just like I liked it.

We walked towards the house in silence. Along the way I finished my snack and tossed it into a garbage can outside a little farm house.

When we got there Edward knocked on the door, his metal hand making some very loud noises.

The door opened slowly to reveal an old looking man. He was balding and had tired looking eyes.

"Hello?" he rasped. I guessed that he was about seventy-eight years old.

"Are you Mr. Sander?" Edward asked.

The elderly man nodded quickly. "I am," he said, still nodding.

"I'm Edward Elric. I'm here to check out your library."

Mr. Sander thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. Edward Elric. Come in, come in," he said, moving aside to let us pass. "You know, you're shorter than I imagined."

"Just let it go," I said quickly, before he had the chance to flip out and give the man a heart attack.

Mr. Sanders led us into a large room. There was barely any room to walk with all the books in that room. I frowned at it all. How in the world was Edward going to find what he was so excited about in here?

But Edward and Alphonse set to work immediately. In a matter of seconds they each had a large stack of books and where already beginning to read some of them.

I gaped down at them. This was just weird.

"Young Miss? Would you care to join me in the kitchen for some tea?" Mr. Sander said, making me jump. I didn't know he was still there.

"Sure," I said, following him out of the library. "My name is Trinity."

"Well it's delightful to meet you, Trinity," the old man replied cheerfully. "I haven't had guests in ages."

I sat down at a table in his kitchen as he put some water on the stove. I began fiddling with the dagger in my pocket nervously.

"You don't have to be so nervous, child. You have nothing to fear from me," he said as though he was reading my mind.

I stared at him blankly. "Whatever you say."

He let out a strained laugh. "Children these days..."

He set a cup down in front of me and took a seat across the table with his own. I took a cautious sip before chugging the rest of the cup thirstily.

"Thank you, Mr. Sander," I said, standing up. "I hope you will allow me to leave now."

He smiled. "Go ahead, child. Have fun."

I walked back to where the library was, peeking inside. Edward and Alphonse were spread out on the floor, both engrossed in what they were reading. I shrugged and made my way to where we had left our bags. Opening mine, I pulled out my bow and quiver.

Yeah, that would be my weapon of choice. It's stealthy and quick and a lot easier than trying to fend someone off with my fangs.

I took these tools with me as I made my way to the forest I spotted when I got off the train. When I got to the edge of the dense foliage, I paused. I turned around and stared back towards the bar the girl was selling fruits in front of. She was gone now, but there were four boys standing there. They were all staring at me. They looked to be about my age, though they were probably a bit older, considering the fact that I was short for my age.

I turned back and made my way into the forest. I walked pretty far in before I stopped.

For the next few hours I practiced my shooting, never once firing in the same place twice. Shooting more than once at the same target would make me accustomed to taking that first practice shot to aim, and that's not what I wanted.

The entire time I could feel the eyes of the four boys on me. They were hiding in the bushes to my left. They weren't very stealthy, and I could hear them coming from at least a half-mile off. When they had seen me shooting they began whispering nervously.

The sun was going down when I heard more rustling far to my right.

I quickly reached up and grabbed a low hanging branch. I pulled myself up into the tree and crouched down, silently nocking an arrow.

When the footsteps got closer I could hear a certain unevenness. One step was louder than the others. I figured this person had a limp or something.

And then I spotted Edward's bright red coat through the trees. It was kind of disappointing. I was looking forward to pinning someone to a tree.

Edward entered the small clearing and glanced around, noticing the marks that my arrows had made in the surrounding trees. He sighed, looking around again.

And that's when the group of boys made their way out of the bushes...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six! I'm posting through chapter nine at least right now!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fma characters or the setting, only my own characters and storyline.

**

* * *

******

chapter six - So many honorifics!

**Ed's POV!!**

I stepped into a small clearing in the woods. I'd been out looking for Trinity for a while, and I was pretty sure I was on the right track. There were strange markings on the trees all around the clearing.

I stepped into the middle and let out a sigh. It was then that a group of four boys stepped out of the bushes. They were all taller then me...

"Hey, kid! What'cha doin' in my woods?" The biggest of them demanded. I honestly didn't like him before he had even said this much.

"You don't own these woods. It belongs to no one," I snapped.

The biggest one spoke again. "You must not live around here, shorty."

I guessed that he was their 'leader'. He really pissed me off. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth.

They took a menacing step forward. Two of them were holding broken tree branches.

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY ANT THAT CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!!" I yelled.

Their leader took a shocked step backwards and then another forwards.

I stood my ground. I could easily beat the crap out of them anyway, might as well let them take the first swing.

They didn't get the chance.

Two, lightning fast, black shadows shot through the air and impaled the branches in the boy's hands. The force of the shapes thrust the branches out of their grips. I looked to the branches on the ground. A single black arrow was sticking out of each of them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black shadow slip from the branch of a tree and land on the ground without a sound.

"Everybody take a step backwards," Trinity said calmly.

Even I did as she said. I had no idea she had had a weapon like that until now.

"While I am completely confident in Edward-sama's ability to kick your sorry asses, I'm afraid I can't let him do that. Seeing as how you haven't technically done anything wrong yet, you know, except the whole stalking me thing," she continued.

I turned to face her. She had a demonic gleam in her eyes. In her hands she held a black bow with a dangerously sharp looking arrow. All she had to do to fire at them was to pull it up and pull it back.

"We weren't stalking you, girl. We were following you to make sure you would be ok," the leader smiled. He was trying to win her over, and for some unknown reason, it was making me mad.

Trinity looked up at the sky for a moment before answering. "Sounds like stalking to me. Wouldn't you agree, Edward-sama?"

I smiled and nodded. I wasn't sure where she was taking this, but it was going somewhere.

"Well, I don't like that. And I would hope that Edward-sama wouldn't like that either. It is against the law, correct me if I'm wrong," she continued.

I nodded again. "Yep, it's against the law."

She shot me another demonic grin. "Well, we should get the authorities on this." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Would the authorities like some help on deciding what to do?"

I nodded, still unsure of what she was talking about.

"Wait, authorities? That kid?" the leader spoke, backing away slightly.

Trinity pulled the bow up and pointed at him. "Don't move." She held the weapon steady and pulled the string back. "Edward-sama is a state."

The boy was staring at the arrow with wide eyes. Trinity lowered it and slung the bow over her back, still holding onto the arrow.

"How should we teach them a lesson, Edward-sama?" she asked, stroking the coal black fletchings. I noticed that she kept calling me "sama", and I wasn't sure what that was all about.

I shrugged at her. She obviously had something in mind.

"Why don't we leave them out here for a while? Without the distractions of life they should be able to think this over nicely," she suggested.

"Sounds fair. But how would we know they stayed out here?"

She looked up from her arrow and smiled. "You're the alchemist prodigy. You should be able to figure something out."

After some discussion, the boy's eyes growing wider at all the wild ideas Trinity came up with, we finally came to an agreement on how to leave them out in the woods.

We used alchemy to wrap tree branches tightly around their arms and legs, immobilizing them. Trinity helped to do some of it, though she insisted that I should, I being the one with more experience.

"How long will we be out here?!" one of the boys asked frantically.

Trinity looked up at him. He was at least a foot taller than her.

"Depends. I figure you must eat a lot of food, seeing as how big you are. Could be tomorrow, or maybe two days from now. Edward-sama? When do you plan on going back to Central?" she asked, turning to me.

"In a few days."

She smiled at me, her fangs showing creating a demonic look about her. "Then we have plenty of time. I'm sure they can learn not to stalk or try to attack people by then." And with that, she turned and walked quickly from the clearing. In my fleeting moment of hesitation, she got ahead of me. I lost her quickly.

And then I found out she did that on purpose.

I quickly ran from the clearing to catch up. I made it a few steps and stopped, looking around to find her. I glanced to my left. When I looked to the right, she jumped from the shadows and tackled me.

I was laying on my back, staring up at her (trying to at least. My hair got in the way of that), sitting on me, wondering how she could change her mood so quickly. A moment ago she was punishing a group of boys, the next she was playing games. She was truly a different kind of person.

"You lost so fast? That's no fun. You looked right at me and you still didn't see," she pouted. She brushed the blond strands away for me, seeing as how I couldn't. Her knees were pinning my arms to the ground.

I wasn't sure what to say. She was staring down at me, her arms crossed, waiting for a response.

"Uh...Were you really standing right there?"

She got up and extended a hand to me.

"Yup. So, what were you doing out here?" she asked, changing the subject and walking toward the town.

"I was looking for you. It was getting dark, and Mr. Sander said you went out."

"How'd you know I'd come out here?" she asked, staring straight ahead.

"I guessed." It wasn't the whole truth. Al had suggested it.

"Ah." We walked on in silence until I remembered what she had called me back in the clearing.

"Trinity?"

"Hmm?" She shot me a lazy glance.

"What does sama mean?"

She smiled slightly. "Ah, yes. I was wondering if you would ask about that. Sama is an Honorific. Honorifics are something you add to the end of someone's name to show something. They are mostly used by members of the Shihai, but some others use them too."

"Where the things you called Osoroshii honorifics?"

"Yup. Would you like to know what they mean?"

I nodded.

"Ok!" she skipped out in front of me and turned around, walking backwards to face me. "I'll start with the ones you've probably heard me use. -San is the most common honorific and is used for both males and females." I noticed that as she spoke she moved her hands. "It is a title of respect, and it takes the place of Mr. or Ms., though it is also used to refer to someone without using their names, like honya-san, which would be the bookseller. -San can be used to refer to a company, though it's not as common. Referring to oneself as -san is seen as childish."

"So, you could call most people -san then?"

She nodded. "Though in some cases it does not deliver enough respect. You wouldn't call President King Bradley -san."

I nodded.

"Another is -kun. -Kun is informal and is mostly used towards males. It is used by persons of senior status in addressing those of junior status, by males of roughly the same age and status when addressing each other, and by anyone in addressing male children. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they like. It usually depends on the relationship."

I nod here too.

"Next up is -chan, though I don't think I've used that one yet. -Chan is an informal version of san used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. Adults may use chan as a term of endearment to women with whom they are on close terms."

"So I could call Winry -chan?" I asked.

"If I knew who Winry is, then I might be able to give you an answer," she pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. She's a friend that me and Al have had since we were really little."

"Then yes, yes you could." She smiled weakly before continuing. "There is -senpai which is used to address senior colleagues or mentor figures such as students referring to or addressing more senior students in school or a mentor or more experienced or senior colleague in a business environment. As with titles such as Doctor, -senpai can be used either by itself as a title, or with a person's name in place of san." She stopped to think for a moment. "You could call Roy -senpai."

I snorted at this.

"What?" she laughed. "Too much respect for you to give him?"

I laughed too.

"Which brings us to -kōhai. It's the reverse of -senpai, only not to address someone directly. That would be somewhat rude."

"What would be an example of that?"

"If Roy were talking to, say, Maes about you, he could refer to you as -kōhai. But if he were talking directly to you, it would be rude."

I nodded again.

"Then there is -sensei. -Sensei is used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill. For example," I noticed an amused gleam in her eyes, "There are many people who should cal YOU -sensei. Including me. I've hardly seen any of your alchemy and it's already better than I could ever imagine. You're very quick about it."

I smiled a little. I knew this was a big complement coming from her, so I wasn't about to gloat. She would find a way to take it away if I did. I decided to ask her a question instead.

"So what does -sama mean then?"

She smiled. "-Sama is the formal version of san. This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself. It also appears in words used to address or speak of persons or objects for which the speaker wishes to show respect or deference. People will also affix -sama to the names of personages who have a special talent or are considered particularly attractive. Further, -sama can be used to express arrogance or self-effacing irony. Referring to oneself with -sama is considered to be highly egotistical. In the same way that -chan is a version of -san, there is also -chama from -sama, typically used for an older person. There is also the much less used -tama, which is the most childish and is usually used by young children for older siblings, like "Nii-tama", which means "big brother", or someone else they admire."

I nodded all through her explanation.

"I was using it as a form of addressing someone much higher in rank than myself, for which I wish to show respect," she turned around, facing away, as she said this next part, "and for someone who has a special talent and could be considered particularly attractive."

She took off running to cover the rest of the short walk to Mr. Sander's house, leaving me to think about the things she had just said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven time!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fma characters or the setting, only my own characters and storyline.

**

* * *

******

chapter seven - farewell...for now

I ran through the door of Mr. Sander's house and dropped my bow and quiver next to my suitcase. I sprinted up the stairs as quickly as I could.

"Trinity? Where are you going?" Alphonse asked, sticking his head out of the library door.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at him. "I'm going to hide somewhere!"

"Um...why is your face so red?" he continued. (remember what I said last chapter? To Edward?)

My face got even hotter. "N-never mind! I gotta go!" I turned and ran farther into the house.

I got to the end of a long hallway when I heard the front door close. I could just hear Alphonse talking.

"Brother? Why is your face red too?"

I turned to the window at the end of the hall and lifted it open. To my relief, there was some roof that I could climb on. I slipped through the window and climbed up the shingles until I reached the very top of the house.

I sat there, staring out at the farmland beyond the town of Polville. It was dark and I could see the stars up in the sky. You couldn't get a sky like that in Central.

I'm not sure how long I stayed up there, but when I came back in the house was quiet. I crept down the stairs and peeked my head into the library. Edward was asleep with the book he was reading and Alphonse had his back to me. I turned back and made my way into the kitchen. The light was on, so I wasn't surprised to see Mr. Sander sitting at the table

He looked up from the polished wood when I entered. "Hello, Miss Trinity. Done hiding from Edward?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, my face turning slightly pinker.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" he continued, laughing slightly at my reaction.

I really wasn't tired. Vampires don't need much sleep. The sleep I got in Central would last me another week at least. "Sure, I'm kind of tired," I lied.

He smiled as he stood from his seat and led me out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

TIMESKIP

I took in a deep breath of fresh morning air. I loved the way the dew sparkled in the sun on the grass.

I was standing on the fringe of the forest that I had left the annoying local boys in. It was the third day I had been in Polville. Not much had happened the day before. I didn't even check on them.

But to day I was planning on setting them free, because we were leaving for Central in a few hours. Edward and Alphonse hadn't found anything useful in Mr. Sander's library.

When I entered the clearing the boys all looked up at me, fear and relief showing in their eyes.

"Hey all!" I said cheerfully. "Who wants to go get something to eat!"

They all smiled at me. They really did look hungry.

"Well, I guess we should get you out of there then," I continued.

I pulled off my right glove and began transmuting branches away. When I was done, all four of the idiots were holding their stomachs.

"Well, lets go!" I cheered, turning back to the trees and walking off. I heard their loud footsteps trampling after me.

When we reached the town again I turned back to them. "Well, I hope you've learned something from this," I said, flashing my fangs at them.

They all started nodding nervously. "Y-yeah, w-we sure did!" their leader insisted.

"Good! Then off with you!"

They took off running, disappearing into the town's only inn. I laughed at their stupidity and began walking back to Mr. Sander's place.

When I got there, Edward and Alphonse were already about to leave.

"We didn't think you'd get here in time," Edward explained in an irritated tone. He seemed to be like that ever since he found that nothing here could help him.

I rolled my eyes and took my suitcase from him. "Let's just go. I'm looking forward to being free again."

I turned and led the way out of the house. Mr. Sander called after us.

"Have a good trip, kids!" I held the handle of my suitcase a little tighter. I didn't like being called a kid much.

TIMESKIP (the second one!)

"It was good meeting you, Edward-sama, Alphonse-san," I said.

We were standing outside of Roy's office and it was time for my departure.

"Same," Edward replied. Alphonse nodded in agreement.

I dropped my suitcase and held my arms open, a questioning look on my face.

Edward stepped forward and let me hug him, hugging me back. He pulled back and began walking down the hallway, Alphonse following behind him.

"Wait," I said. They turned back to me.

I smiled weakly. "Alphonse-san too?" I asked, holding my arms out again.

Alphonse came back and hugged me, his surprise showing in his movements. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward smiling.

My arms didn't fit all the way around Alphonse. It was kind of funny.

When Alphonse stepped back to leave I waved to them. They both waved back and left. I sighed sadly. Goodbye's kind of suck.

But, somehow, I knew I would see them again very soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fma characters or the setting, only my own characters and storyline.

**

* * *

******

chapter eight – back in Central

**two weeks later...**

I sniffed the air. It was fresh. I liked it out here in the country, but I was headed back towards Central. I was walking down a dirt road (a very long dirt road) that cut through the middle of grape vines that reached farther than the eye could see.

It was dark, but I felt insanely tired. I really hadn't slept for two weeks.

So, as you can imagine, I was relieved when a wooden wagon came down the road and the people inside offered me a ride.

"Where you heading?" a woman asked when I climbed in.

"I'm on my way to Central," I yawned.

She smiled. "You sound tired...why don't you take a nap?"

"Thank you," I replied before laying down to sleep.

**Ed's POV**

I yawned. This road was way too long.

"Why don't we stop so you can sleep a little brother?" Al asked.

"We have to get to Central by noon...we can't stop. And besides, I'm not that tired," I replied.

We walked on in silence for a few minutes longer.

"Do you hear that, brother?" Al asked suddenly.

I stopped and listened. It sounded like horses hooves. I turned around to see a wooden wagon making it's way down the dark road towards us.

"Maybe we could ask for a ride," Al suggested.

I shrugged just as the wagon got up beside us.

"You boys want a ride?" the driver asked.

"If it isn't any trouble," Al replied.

The man waved it away. "We've already got one traveler...two more wouldn't hurt."

I climbed into the back with Al right behind me. There was a sleeping figure in the corner and a woman smiling at us. The sleeping person seemed strangely familiar.

"Hello, boys," the woman greeted us.

"Hi," Al said.

"Where are you heading?"

"We're on our way to Central," I said.

The woman pointed at the snoozing passenger. "Her too. What's your names?"

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother, Alphonse," I replied, staring at the slow rising and falling of the girl's side.

"I'm Nima. I didn't catch her name before she crashed," Nima laughed.

I leaned forward a little to try and catch a glimpse of her face. I caught a glimpse of two pointed fangs through her sleepy smile instead.

I nudged Al. "That's Trinity."

He leaned over to look too. "It is!"

Nima glanced between me and Al for a moment. "You know her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we met her about two weeks ago."

Nima nodded her understanding. It was about then that Trinity started shivering from the cold. I looked at Al, who wasn't paying much attention to me, and was talking to Nima instead. I slid my red jacket off and moved it over Trinity. She took the edge of the cloth in her hand, moving in her sleep. I laughed a little at the childish grin on her face.

"So are you boys travelers?" Nima asked.

Al nodded. "Yeah, we go all over the place."

Nima laughed. "It's so nice to see a father spending time with his son."

My face fell. That was a creepy thought...

Al waved his hands in the air rapidly. "No no! Ed is my brother. My older brother."

Nima suddenly looked confused. "But you're so much bigger than he is!"

I clenched my fists and bit back a rather angry retort. I didn't exactly want to wake Trinity.

Al was staring at me, as if waiting for my reaction. I crossed my arms and looked away.

**TIMESKIP**

It was about seven in the morning when we got to Central. AL and I slid out of the wagon and said goodbye to Nima and the man steering the vehicle along.

"Wait, Edward!" Nima called out before we got very far away. I turned back. "Are you going to take your coat?"

I waved the thought away. "She knows where to find me when she wants to give it back."

Just before Al and I made it to HQ he turned to me. "Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave it with Trinity?"

"She was cold."

"Are you sure there's not more than that?"

"What more could there be?"

"Like...I don't know...Maybe you want to see her again, and that gives you an excuse?"

I thought about this for a moment. If that was the reason, wouldn't I know about it?

"I don't know," I replied just before we made it to Mustang's office. "Maybe?"

**Trinity's POV**

I sat up slowly. My side hurt from the wooden floor of the wagon. I yawned and glanced around. Looked like I was in Central. I stood up in the wagon and something fell off me. I looked down to see a bundle of red cloth gathered around my boots. I bent down and picked it up, rubbing it between my fingers in confusion.

"Ah, you're awake," the woman from the wagon said, walking up to the side of it. "A friend of yours left that."

I turned it over in my hands and glimpsed something black. I pulled on the black part to see what it was and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the woman asked.

I waved my hand in the air. "Edward-sama didn't seem like the kind of person who would do something like this."

She smiled warmly at me. "He said you'd know where to find him."

I nodded. "Thanks for the ride, by the way," I replied, jumping out of the wagon with my suitcase.

"It was no problem," she called after me as I made my way into the crowds.

I slung Ed's coat over my shoulder as I walked down the streets. I smiled slightly as my stomach growled and recalled his insane appetite. I slipped into a diner and found a seat by myself. I set my suitcase on the ground beside me and put Ed's coat on top of it.

"Can I get you something?" a waitress asked me.

I ordered and then sat, waiting for my food.

"Hey there," someone said from behind me. Male. fourteen-ish.

I turned in my seat to see a boy standing behind me. He had brown hair and icy-blue eyes. I glared slightly. I don't take to strangers well.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He put his hands in the air. "I just want to talk. My name's Damien."

He held his hand out to shake, but I ignored it. "Trinity. Why do you want to talk to me?"

He shrugged. "You seemed like a person who would be interesting to talk to."

I laughed slightly. This kid seemed sort of familiar. "Sure."

Just then the waitress returned with my food, and Damien slid into the seat across the table from me. I began eating, glad that I hadn't ordered much. I could eat faster and get away from this guy.

"Come to Central often?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Like it here?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"The city lights block out the stars."

"That's it?"

"That's just the first thing on the list. But you don't want to hear the rest.

"I'll take your word for it. Why are you here?"

"Visiting some friends."

"What kind of friends?"

"The kind of friends you meet while traveling. Accidental ones."

He smiled. "Do you like them?

"They wouldn't be my friends if I didn't."

"Makes sense."

"What's with all the questions?"

"I want to get to know you a little better."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You'll probably never see me again."

"You never know."

I shrugged and took the last bite of my sandwich. I stood up and slung Ed's coat over my shoulder again.

"It was nice meeting you, Trinity."

"Eh, sure. See you around, maybe, Damien-san," I replied, stepping outside and onto the street again.

I made it about ten feet before someone grabbed my arm and pulled my into the alleyway. I wrenched my arm out of their grasp and pulled the dagger out of my pocket..

I hissed at the form standing in front of me. The man was about two feet taller than me and had a dagger that was much bigger than my own.

"What the hell?!" I asked/shouted angrily.

"How's it goin', girlie?" the man sneered.

I growled. Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't I go to Central and have nothing go wrong at all? I dropped my suitcase while I pulled Ed's coat off my shoulder and swung it in front of myself. The sudden movement surprised the man and I used this as cover to quickly slip behind him. I picked up a metal bar from the ground and quickly transmuted it into a wicked blade using the circle on my hand.

The man swung around, eyes going wide at the sight of me. I was smiling evilly, showing my fangs, and holding a dangerously sharp blade that I hadn't had a moment ago.

He started backing out of the alley. I followed, holding the blade in both hands. He turned and ran away, dropping his dagger on the way out. I smirked and returned to my things.

I slid Ed's coat on so that I could carry my new weapon and avoid further incident. It worked. Nobody bothered me on the entire trip to the military HQ. I walked along, dragging the end of the blade on the concrete, and humming to myself. I must have looked insane...


	9. Chapter 9

Possibly the last chapter I put up today...maybe not thoug

Disclaimer: I do not own the fma characters or the setting, only my own characters and storyline.

**

* * *

******

chapter nine - the land of tree and leaf?

"Uh...hello, Trinity," Maes greeted shakily when I entered the building. He kept his eyes on the weapon in my gloved hand.

"Good morning, Maes-san. Don't worry, this isn't for you," I replied, waving the blade in the air.

"Who is it for then?"

I smiled slightly. "Annoying men in alleyways."

He laughed. "So what's up with this?" he asked, poking my shoulder.

I stared at him, confused, for a moment before I got what he meant. "Oh, I'm not exactly sure. I hitched a ride with some folks in a wagon and fell asleep. When I woke up it was on me. Lady said Ed was there," I shrugged.

"Ah, well," was his simple reply. I laughed just as I was poked in the shoulder, yet again.

I turned to see Hawkeye smiling down at me. "Hello, Hawkeye-san."

Her face fell slightly when she spotted the blade in my hand. I laughed again. This was quite amusing.

"It's just for protection! Someone tried to mug me or something!" I explained.

She smiled...sort of. She was probably still a little confused.

"Woah, what's with the killer weapon?" Havoc's voice called out as he approached.

I sighed, my shoulders sagging, at the prospect of explaining it again.

I waved it in his face. "Maybe I want to scare the shit out of you to stop you from smoking."

He laughed a little. "You are joking about that aren't you?"

I nodded, turning in a circle. I was surrounded by them.

"Any reason why you won't let me walk away?" I asked.

They all took a step back and started muttering their apology's.

I waved it off and started walking down the hallway. A shaky soldier told me where I could find Ed and Al. When I walked by the door he told me about I could see Ed on a bed, reading a book. Al wasn't around.

I slid his coat off my shoulders and tossed it at him. It landed on his head, covering him mostly. He pulled it off and looked around quickly, spotting me in the doorway. I waved my fingers at him. I dropped my stuff there and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him.

He hugged me back.

"You should have woken me up," I said when I pulled away.

He laughed. "You looked too tired."

I laughed too, and turned to pick the book up off the bed where he left it when he stood to greet me. "Interesting?"

He shrugged. "Not really. It doesn't have what we're looking for."

I heard a faint scratching noise that I hadn't heard before. It was really starting to irritate me. "Where's Alphonse-san?"

The scratching continued, but Ed didn't seem to notice. He probably couldn't hear it. Vampires have more acute hearing than normal people do.

"He's in the library," Ed replied.

My eye twitched slightly at the continuous scratching. "Edward-san? Do you hear that?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hear what?"

I turned around and made my way to the wall. "It's a scratching sound."

"I don't hear anything."

I put my ear to the wall. The sound was louder. I turned and walked through the door, pushing my things into the room and off to the side as I went.

Ed put his jacket on and followed.

We walked down the hallway and turned into a room to the right. The room was an empty office. I walked to the only door in the room and put my ear up to it. The scratching stopped and I heard voices on the other side. Ed put his ear to the door too.

"Well, it's ready," one said. Male.

"We just have to get the Elric brothers in here now...how?" another asked. Also male.

Ed shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"It's a good thing Chimamare-senpai isn't in Central...she might have gotten in the way of Akuma-sensei's plans," the first said.

"Yeah...I wonder why Akuma-sensei wanted to get rid of those boys. And why didn't she just have us kill them?"

"I don't think she wanted them dead. It would have been suspicious, and Chimamare-senpai would have figured it out in seconds. She probably would come kill us."

I squirmed at the accuracy of his prediction.

"So where exactly will this send them?"

"I have no idea. Akuma-sensei said it was some forest somewhere."

"Well, we'd better find a way to get those brothers in here now.

"Yeah."

I pulled away from the door and grabbed the handle. I glanced at Ed before I opened it. "Ready?"

He nodded and I pulled the door open. Both the people looked up at me when I did so. I didn't recognize either of them.

"Chimamare-senpai! We didn't know you were in Central!" one said quickly. It was Damien...from the diner.

"Hmph, that was pretty clear from your little conversation," I replied calmly, entering the room. Both of them were taller than myself, but they shrank back when I came closer.

I looked down at the floor behind them where a strange circle was lightly carved into the floor. There were three symbols that I recognized right away.

transportation, trees, and ninjas.

I had no idea why these were grouped together in a transmutation-like circle.

"What's going on 'Damien-san'?" I asked, using air quotes around his name.

His icy-blues eyes were filled with fear when he replied. "Akuma-sensei sent us to get rid of them..."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've turned from the old ways."

He looked down at the ground and trembled slightly. I could feel Ed's presence behind me. He turned his eyes up at me. "Komenasai, Chimamare-senpai."

Just as 'Damien' said this, his partner leapt forward and grabbed Ed's arm, swinging him around and shoving him toward the circle.

I reached and grabbed his arm as quickly as I could, but his metal limbs really did add a lot of weight to him. I was dragged forward and onto the circle with him just as 'Damien' put his hands down to activate it.

"Stop!" his partner shouted, grabbing my leg and pulling me back. I held onto Ed's sleeve. He grabbed my hand.

But 'Damien' couldn't stop. He had gone too far. His friend released my leg as a blinding blue glowed filled the room.

I could feel myself falling, but I didn't let go of Ed's sleeve, and he didn't let go of my hand. We were falling faster now, building speed.

I could see again. The ground was coming nearer and nearer. We were falling towards a lake. The water was sparkling blue, but I knew it was going to hurt if it didn't kill us. I pulled up on his arm, twisting in the air so that we wouldn't land on our heads.

And then the water hit me. It was like falling off of a fifteen story building and landing on concrete. All of the air was knocked out of me as we sank into the cold water.

My head throbbed and my lungs were screaming at me in seconds. I pulled on Ed's arm and tried to swim upward. He had gone unconscious on impact, and I was sure the only reason I hadn't was because of my being a vampire and everything.

We were sinking, no matter how hard I tried to reverse it. I opened my mouth in a silent scream. It was instantly filled with water. I swallowed on instinct and...

It was like taking in a breath of air.

I did it again.

Same affect.

I started breathing the water in like air. It was the strangest sensation.

My feet touched down at the bottom. I looked at Ed to see if he was having the same reaction to the water. Air bubbles floated out of his nose just like they were for me.

I shook him to try and wake him. It didn't work. I brought my hand up and slapped him, but the water slowed my arm. That didn't work either.

I started to drag him along the bottom of the lake to try and get out. I didn't think this strange spell would last. It wasn't easy. Sure, the water made him a little lighter, but my boots kept getting stuck in the muddy bottom.

We finally reached the bank, and I dragged him up to the grass at he fringe of the trees. I collapsed next to him, panting. When I finally regained my breath I stood up and started ringing my brown hair out.

The water sparked my curiosity.

I walked slowly to the edge of the lake and knelt in the water. I stuck my head in the water and took in a deep breath.

I choked on the water and pulled my head up right away. Why had the strange ability to breath under water ended?

"Who are you?" A voice asked from my far right. Male. twelve-ish.

I whipped around to see a boy with spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, an orange jumpsuit, and a blue headband with a metal plate on his forehead. He was standing down the bank some ways and was staring at me. He glance towards the trees and saw Ed.

"I-I'm...Trinity...Parker...Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

I stood up out of the water. "Where are we?"

He looked at me sideways. "Don't you know? This is the land of tree and leaf."

I scratched my wet head. "You wouldn't happened to know how we could get to Amestris, would you?"

"I've never heard of Amestris...I wonder if Kakashi-sensei would know," Naruto replied.

I thought for a second. He was smiling pretty widely at me, so I could tell he wasn't a vampire. 'He must be from one of those villages that still use the old languages,' I thought.

"Well, how far away is your sensei?" I asked.

Naruto shrugged. "He's back at the village. It's pretty far from here"

I nodded and walked over to the spot where Ed was laying in the grass.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked. I noticed he wasn't getting very close. He didn't trust strangers.

"He went unconscious," I said, deciding not to give him the whole story. I smiled. The last time I tried to wake him we were underwater...

I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face.

He furrowed his brow, eyes still closed and held a hand up to his face. "Ouch...What was th-...Ahh, my head hurts," he groaned.

I giggled. "Wake up, Edward-sama. I know where we are...sort of." Naruto gave me a weird look when I called Ed "sama".

"What's so special about him that you would call him 'sama'?" he asked.

I sat back on my feet. "Lot's of things."

Naruto, sensing that I wouldn't go any farther into it, changed the subject. "Why are you soaking wet?"

I pinched my shirt. "Well...we fell in."

It was obvious that he didn't believe me. "Really."

Ed sat up. "Who are you?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Ed held out his hand. "Edward Elric."

Naruto shook his hand. "You guys have weird names."

"We're not from around here," I explained, as though he couldn't tell that already.

He nodded. "Where are you guys headed?"

I shrugged. "At this point, I don't think we have a real destination."

Naruto smiled at me. "Well, me and my teammates are done with our mission...maybe we could take you back to the village."

I nodded. "That would help."


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

disclaimer: I do not own any of the fma or naruto characters or settings, only my own characters and storyline

**

* * *

******

Chapter ten- two more ninjas

"Naruto-san? Where are these teammates of yours?" I asked as we weaved through the trees.

"Not very much farther. Sasuke-teme will probably be mad..."

I laughed. "Don't like this 'Sasuke' guy much, do you?"

Naruto let out a growling noise. "All the girls like him, even though he's a real..." he trailed off.

I laughed again and glanced at Ed, who was looking all around at the trees around us. "I doubt I'll like him like that."

Naruto smiled. "You better not. Sakura-chan might kill you."

"Like I'd let her," I replied.

"You guys aren't ninjas, are you," he said suddenly.

"No we aren't," I replied.

We walked along in silence for a while before anyone spoke again.

"We're almost to the camp," Naruto said.

Just then, there was a soft thump behind us. An arm wrapped around my neck and held a dagger-like weapon to my throat.

"Did you think that by attacking the girl you would have taken the easiest shot at bringing us under your control?" I asked calmly, moving the arm up a little.

I sank my fangs into the arm when the person didn't reply. They shouted. Male. Twelve or thirteen.

He dropped the dagger-thing. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto the ground in front of me. His eyes filled with a spite that almost scared me.

Almost.

He swung a leg around to try and trip me. I jumped over it as he stood. He had black eyes, black hair that stood up in the back, a headband similar to Naruto's, white shorts, and a blue shirt with a wide collar.

He began making strange hand sighs at me. At first it confused me. But then I remembered a duel I had a few years ago with a man I hardly knew.

My eyes went wide when I recognized the sighs he made...Horse...Tiger...I clapped my hands together and slammed them onto the ground, bringing a wall of the hard ground up in front of me just as he blew a large ball of fire at me.

I slumped against the wall. "It's been so long since anyone used a jutsu against me, especially that one."

I poked my head out from behind the wall. Ed was standing beside the black haired boy. He had transmuted his metal arm into a rather sharp looking blade and was holding it to the boy's neck.

'Bravo, Edward-sama,' I thought happily.

"Sasuke-teme! What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto shouted.

I laughed, standing up and walking around the wall. "This is 'Sasuke'?" I smiled and gently directed Ed's arm away from his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled at me.

"I'm Trinity Parker. And you need to let me take care of your arm," I replied bitterly.

"And if I don't let you?"

"You get infected with the virus. I didn't bite very deep so it would take a week or so, but we still need to fix that."

"Oh, you mean..." Ed said, making little motions with his fingers, imitating my fangs. I nodded. "Well, you should probably let her then..."

"What virus?!" Sasuke demanded.

I flashed a smile at him, showing my fangs. He jumped slightly.

"Woah...what's up with those?!" Naruto asked.

"What? Have you people never heard of a vampire?"

**Al's POV**

"Alphonse! Alphonse!" someone shouted from out in the hallway.

"I'm in here!" I yelled, tucking the book I found under my arm and walking towards the voice.

Riza Hawkeye ran up to me. "We need you to come look at something. I'll explain on the way."

When we got in the car she began speaking. "We found Trinity's things in you and Edward's room."

"Um...I'm not sure why that would be a bad thing," I replied, thoroughly confused.

"Well, that alone wouldn't be, but we can't find either of them. Plus, we found a strange transmutation circle in a room at HQ. The Colonel said he'd never seen anything like it. He said it didn't even look much like a transmutation circle."

I was confused even more now. None of it made sense, really.

When we pulled up in front of HQ, she led me to the room with the circle. It really was strange.

"So? Have you seen anything like it before?" the colonel asked, walking up to me as I looked at the markings.

"I've never seen this kind of circle, but when Trinity was with us in Polville she was writing something with symbols like that," I replied, pointing to the different markings.

"Do you think she made this?"

"No...I asked her about it and she said it was like an art. You have to do it just right, with the right strokes and things...she wouldn't have drawn it so hastily."

Colonel Mustang turned his gaze on me. "Alphonse, you are the only one who knows what kind of things these are. We need you to figure out what they mean."

I nodded, agreeing to take on this job. So to start...

I began copying the circle onto a piece of paper to take to the library with me.

**Trinity's POV**

"Sasuke-san? could you pass me that dagger-thing?" I asked, pointing at a weapon similar to the one he had used.

"It's called a kunai," he said, putting it in my hand. He eyed me suspiciously. "What are you going to do with that?"

I pulled his arm a little closer. Naruto had gone to go get his other team member and Ed was standing behind us. We were all next to a stream.

"We have to bleed it out," I stated simply.

"What?!" he shouted, trying to pull his arm away from me.

I held on. "What did you think I'd do? Now stop moving, or I'll shove you into the stream."

He huffed, but stopped struggling. Ed came to kneel on his other side.

I pressed the kunai to his wound. His blood slid across his arm and dripped into the water. I had opened it up enough to clean it. I pulled him closer to the water and plunged his arm under. I started scrubbing the cut gently. The water began to slowly turn red.

"Woah," Naruto said in my ear. I jumped slightly. "You made Sasuke-teme bleed..."

"Yeah? So?"

He shrugged.

I suddenly felt a presence beside me.

"Oh no! Sasuke-kun is bleeding!" Female. Twelve-ish.

I turned me head slowly to stare at the source of this comment. A girl was kneeling beside me. She had pink hair, green eyes, a red-ish dress-like outfit, and a headband just like Sasuke's and Naruto's. I figured it must be a ninja thing.

"Yes. Sasuke-san is bleeding. How very observant of you," I replied in an annoyed tone.

I turned back to Sasuke's wound and caught the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Why are you doing that to him?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because I don't want him to be infected. Infected wounds are painful," I said, throwing a meaningful glance at Sasuke and Naruto. The look in their eyes told me they understood. I didn't want this newcomer to know that I was a vampire.

"Oh...well as long as you're helping him," she replied. "I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way."

"Trinity Parker," I informed her. "Hey, Edward-sama? Have you noticed something?"

He looked up at me. "What?"

I smiled down at Sasuke's arm as I pulled it out of the water and began dressing the wound.

"We're taller than they are."


	11. Chapter 11

I'd like to clear some things up here. I'm just going to say that everyone speaks english, unless I am typing their words in Japanese. I'm still going to use -sans and -samas and whatnot, I'm just saying.

Also, I'd like to thank** The-Living-Shadow** and **xWeaselxWolfx** for reviewing and alerting this story. I really love that!

disclaimer: I do not own any of the fma or naruto characters or settings, only my own characters and storyline.

**

* * *

******

Chapter eleven - Into Konoha

"So...if you're on some sort of mission...then why isn't your sensei with you?" I asked.

We, the three ninjas, Ed, and I, were walking through the forest on our way to the village.

"We were only doing an errand to another village, and Kakashi-sensei had some business back at the village so we went on our own," Sakura explained.

I nodded slowly and looked around at the trees. "The forests are quiet here," I whispered.

"They're always like this. What'd you expect?" Sasuke grunted, scratching at the bandage on his arm.

I slapped his hand to stop him from messing with it. "They're more lively in Amestris."

"How did you get here without knowing how you did it, and not knowing how to get back?" Naruto asked.

I smiled slightly. "I don't know how to explain it..." Naruto looked down at the ground, a frustrated look on his face. "Hey, is there a library in your village?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but why would you want to go to a library?"

I looked straight at Ed, who was staring back at me. "I think I might know how to get us back." He smiled and nodded.

"How are you going to do it??" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well...the same way we got here...sort of," I explained.

"You said you didn't know how you got here," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes, well..."

It was silent for a few minutes as we trudged on.

"If you're not a ninja, then how did you do that weird jutsu back there?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Oh...well...I...um...crap," I said, trying to find a lie that would work. None came to mind.

Sasuke stopped walking. "Hey, why don't you two walked ahead. I've got some questions for Trinity-san and Edward-san."

Sakura scratched her head. "O-ok. Come on, Naruto-san."

I turned to Sasuke when they were out of earshot. "What?"

"They think that was jutsu, but I know what it was," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah? So?"

"Alchemy is rare here, but you're not from here. Not from this world, are you?"

I sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly sure if we went to a different world."

"It's possible that we did," Ed put in. I nodded.

"It sure is different here, though," I said. Then I had an idea. I snapped a stick off of a tree and began drawing in the dirt. I drew the symbols from the circle back in Central.

"Transportation, trees, and ninjas," Sasuke said out loud.

"Yes! I knew it! We are in a different world!" I exclaimed.

"How does that prove it?" Ed asked.

"Edward-sama! These symbols weren't originally created in Amestris or any other country from our world!"

"Then how did those guys know them?"

"They didn't know what they meant. Akuma-sensei, the Shihai leader, told them how to do it. It wouldn't have worked if they just wrote it in our language," I explained.

Ed nodded. "I think I get it...I wonder if the philosoph-" he stopped talking suddenly.

"The philosoph? What?" I asked. Sasuke was looking at both of us back and forth.

"The philosopher's stone?" Sasuke asked. Ed was staring at him like he was some sort of god.

"Yeah! What do you know about it?" he asked excitedly.

"Just that it's a myth...at least in this world," Sasuke shrugged.

I crossed my arms and looked away. "You never asked me if I knew anything about the philosopher's stone."

"Do you?"

I smiled, demonically. "Maybe. But that's not the point here. Sasuke-san? Do you know anything of alchemy?"

"Sort of. I know about the basic laws, and transmutation circles, but I never thought alchemy was real until you did that."

I thought for a second. "What about...some sort of transportation circle?"

He nodded. "I've heard of those. My father had a book about them."

"Could we get it from him?" I asked.

He looked down at the ground. "Not_ from_ him. He's dead. You could get the book from me though."

"I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-san," I said, regretting my question.

He waved it off with an angry glance off into the distance. "I'll let you look at it when we get back to the village."

I sensed there was something more, but Ed beat me to it. "What happened?"

Sasuke looked like he was about to tell us to forget about it, but then he thought twice. "My brother killed my entire clan...all except me."

I smiled weakly at him. "Thanks for telling us."

He glared at the ground. "We should catch up to the others." And with that, he turned and ran. Ed and I ran after him.

I grabbed Ed's arm and whispered in his ear. "When you address people here, use those honorifics I told you about. We don't want to offend anyone."

He nodded as we got up beside the three ninja. Now, Ed and I weren't slow, but Sasuke was fast. He outran us pretty quickly.

"What do you think Alphonse-san is doing now?" I asked Ed.

"I don't know, but if he knows we're gone he's probably trying to figure out where we went."

**Al's POV**

I flipped through the pages of the book I picked off the shelf and slammed it shut. Nothing. I shoved it back on the shelf and picked another.

There!

I flipped back a few pages. The symbols were identical to the ones in the circle, though they weren't the exact same thing. They were even translated so I could understand them!

I just had to find the right ones...

**Trinity's POV**

"Woah..." I marveled at the huge gates to their village.

"Welcome to Konoha," Naurto said.

"When you said 'village' I imagined something much smaller than this," Ed added.

Sakura laughed. "You really _aren't_ from around here. I'll go get Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura took off into the village, leaving the four of us standing there awkwardly.

"N-Naruto-san? W-who a-are these p-p-people?" someone asked from behind us. Female. Twelve-ish.

"Hinata-chan! This is Trinity-san and Edward-san!" Naruto practically shouted.

I extended my hand to this new girl. She took it, trembling, and shook it gently. If she didn't seem so unstable, I wouldn't have offered her my hand to shake.

"Hi," I said to her. She smiled. Her eyes were a gray color and she didn't seem to have pupils. She had short, black hair too.

"H-hello," she replied, shaking Ed's hand too.

"They're from out of town," Naruto explained. Hinata nodded, looking at our clothing.

"Sasuke-san? We'd really like to find our way home as soon as possible. How long do you think it'll be until we can get a look at that book?" I asked.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well there's Kakashi-sensei, so it shouldn't be too long."

I looked the direction he was looking and saw Sakura approaching with a man, who was quite a bit taller than her. He had white hair that swept to the side...sort of...and a blue mask over his mouth. His ninja headband thing covered one of his eyes.

I stepped forward, pulling Ed along with me, and held my hand out to him. "You must be Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded. "That's me. And you are...?"

"Trinity Parker," I informed him as I shook his hand.

He turned to Ed.

"I'm Edward Elric," he said, shaking Kakashi's hand.

"Right. We need to find somewhere for you two to stay while we get things sorted out. I think Iruka..." Kakashi began.

"They can stay with me," Sasuke offered. Kakashi looked startled, like he hadn't expected it. I couldn't imagine why. He'd been pretty nice to me so far, minus the whole attacking me thing.

"Yeah, that'd work. Take them there right away," he finally said. Sasuke nodded and took off walking. I rushed to catch up, Ed right beside me.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Maybe it's just me, but ninjas are kind of weird."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all of you who that reviewed, alerted, and favorited and whatnot! I love you! You help to keep me updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fma or naruto characters, only my own and my storyline

**

* * *

******

Chapter twelve - almost there…

"Edward-sama, look at this," I said, sliding the book across the table to him. I pointed to a picture of exactly what we were looking for and read the caption aloud. "Transportation circles are said to transport something to a place described by the kanji written along it's edges."

"Kanji?" I pointed to the kanji inside the circle on the page. "Ah. So do we have enough to get us back?"

"Not quite. The book says that we need to have the kanji for transportation in there. The other ones in the one back in Central were trees and ninjas. We ended up in a forest full of ninja. We have to figure out which two would get us back to Central," I replied.

"There's a lot of words that could describe Central. There's concrete, the military, city would work even, and a bunch more I can think of right now."

"Exactly. We have to figure out which ones work _best_. Military sounds good since we need to get back to HQ, but what about the other to describe Central."

"What if there was one for Amestris in general," Ed thought out loud.

"Even if there is, we would have no idea of which HQ it would send us to. We could end up in the south or the east instead of Central," I pointed out.

"Yes, but we would be back in Amestris. We could take a train and be back in Central in only a few days if even that."

I nodded. "Then I guess we'd better figure out if there's a kanji of Amestris."

"The book is written in kanji. If all the books are written that way, and Sasuke said that the alchemists were just stories here, then maybe there's some sort of storybook that mentions it," Ed suggested hopefully.

I stood from the table and began searching the shelves in the Uchiha's private library. "If we don't find anything here, there's still the village library."

**Al's POV**

I wrote the word next to the symbol. I had found that one of them meant ninjas and another meant trees, but the book I had found had nothing of the last symbol. I had asked the library staff if there were any other books like this one. They had never seen the book before, and it wasn't in their computers.

I sighed. I couldn't just guess what the last symbol was.

I flipped the book over and a name written in silver caught my eye. The author...

Nadia Yuudai. If I could find her, then maybe she could help me!

I picked up the phone and called the colonel.

"What do you need, Alphonse?" Roy's voice asked.

"I need to find someone by the name of Nadia Yuudai," I explained.

"Nadia Yuudai? I'll get on that right away."

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

The line went dead, and I walked back over to the table I had been working at for six hours straight.

"Brother? Trinity? When will I see you again?" I asked the empty room.

And for the strangest reason, I could hear a voice in my head reply.

"Soon."

**Trinity's POV**

"Sasuke-san? Where are you?" I called out down the hallway. He peeked his head out a door about fifty feet away.

"What?"

"We need to go to the library," I replied bluntly.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? It's midnight."

I sighed. "Fine." I walked back into the room where I found Ed staring angrily down at the pages of a book.

"If only I could read this stuff too," he muttered, half to himself.

"It would make my job easier," I laughed.

I took a seat at the table again and suddenly remembered something from earlier that day.

"Hey, Edward-sama?" He looked up from the book at me. "You remember how the kid with the brown hair said that I wasn't in Central?" He nodded. "I saw him when I stopped to eat before I went to HQ. He even introduced himself. That's how I knew something to call him."

"Then why did he say that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Just then, Sasuke poked his head in the door. "Come on, I'll show you were you can sleep."

We stood to follow, though I wouldn't need to sleep.

Ed and I got the same room, with two beds of course.

"I hope we find something tomorrow," I said, laying in bed.

"Yeah," Ed replied from across the room. "Hey, Trinity?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you don't need much sleep. And you slept last night, so...you won't sleep tonight, will you?"

"Not for a second."

"Oh..."

He crashed just seconds after this. Long day, I guess.

**Winry's POV** (I know she hasn't even been introduced in the story yet, but she's here anyway)

I wiped the back of my neck with a rag. I'd been working all day, and it was about time I took a break, at least a small one.

I walked out the door into the hallway, but backed back into the room at the sight of something sitting on the table. It was a rather small screw. I picked it up and stared at the scrap in confusion. I could have sworn I...

Wait, did I really do what I think I did? Ed and Al had been there just two days ago when I repaired Ed's arm a little. I couldn't have left this screw out. Could I?

I scratched the back of my blond head. 'Should I call Central?' I thought. I figured I should at least ask Ed if he noticed anything strange with it.

I picked up the phone in the hallway and began to dial. I recognized the voice that answered.

"Hello, Miss Rockbell. How may I help you?" Colonel Roy Mustang answered.

"Well, I need to talk to Ed. Is he still in Central?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, actually he isn't."

"Oh, do you know where he is?"

"I have no idea."

I raised an eyebrow at the wall. How could he not know?

"Alphonse is here, if you'd like to speak with him."

My heart beat a little faster. Why was Al there, but not Ed? How did the Colonel not know where he was?

"D-does Al know where he is?" I asked timidly.

"Afraid not. He's actually trying to figure that out now."

"What's happening, Colonel?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "I'm not sure. I do know, however, that the person Fullmetal is probably with right now hasn't given me much reason not to trust her yet. They're probably working on getting back here right now. Miss Rockbell...would you like to come here, to Central? I'll pay for the train."

I coughed slightly. "Yeah, I'd like to come."

"I'll send someone out there to get you right away. And don't worry, Miss Rockbell. Both Fullmetal and the kid he's with are good at getting out of sticky situations. They'll be fine."

I could only nod and hope that he was right.


	13. Chapter 13

Many thanks to reviewers, alerters, and favoriters (too lazy to say who did what and when): **The-Living-Shadow**, **Lauren26294**, and **xWeaselxWolfx**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fma or naruto characters or settings, only my own and my storyline

**

* * *

******

Chapter thirteen – A possible way out

I plopped down on a wooden chair and buried my face in my hands. "I can't believe we found nothing."

Ed sat down in a chair next to me. We had just finished searching the small library for anything to help us. We came up empty handed.

"There is not one word written anywhere here that I can read," Ed sighed. "What'll we do now?"

I shrugged. "I guess we'll just have t-"

I was cut of by a voice behind us. "You'll have to come with me. There's something you have to help us with."

I turned in my seat to see Kakashi standing behind us. I stood up to follow him out the door, pulling Ed with me when he made no move to stand.

"My team has been assigned a mission, and for some reason the Hokage thinks you should come along," Kakashi explained.

I did my best to keep up with his quick pace and long stride. "What do you have to do?"

"We're escorting a man to the land of waves."

I shrugged at Ed. I had no idea where the land of waves was...how could I?

We stopped in front of the gates to the village where Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and a man I'd never seen before were standing.

"Hi, Trinity-san! Edward-san!" Naruto called out. Ed and I waved back at him as we approached.

"What's up with all the kids? How are these squirts going to protect me?" the man I'd never seen before said, looking around. His gaze stopped lastly on Ed.

I looked slowly over at him. He was shaking angrily, his fists clenched.

"Edward-sama," I warned. He looked at me when I put my hand on his shoulder. "Not the best idea. Besides, I think you're the tallest out of us anyway. Not counting Kakashi-sensei, of course."

He smiled slightly at me and nodded.

"There's no call for concern. I'm an elite ninja and I'll be along too," Kakashi said.

We stepped out of the gates as Naruto started yelling at the man.

"Listen, old geezer! You don't mess with a ninja, especially not a really good one like me! In fact, I'm going to be the Hokage one day!"

The yelling continued for a while, with the man drinking and replying to Naruto's comments calmly. This only angered him more however.

"Naruto-san? Please, calm down," I sighed.

He looked over at me and huffed slightly, but stopped.

We walked on for a while, Kakashi explaining something to Sakura (and anyone who was listening, which wouldn't be me).

I turned to face Ed. "Edward-sama? Do you think there are books where we're going?"

"Probably none that I can read," he grumbled slightly. I giggled.

"Too bad I couldn't just teach you. That would take way too long though."

The man, whose name I found out was Tazuna, glanced at us. "My grandson has the only books in the house. They're all children's books though. Fairytales and whatnot."

I looked at Ed, who was smiling hopefully at me. I grinned back. "Sounds like just what we need."

Everyone glanced at us curiously, but no one questioned us.

I wiped my forehead. It was pretty hot. I figured it must be late spring...

And then I stepped over a puddle. I stopped and looked back. "Kakashi-sensei? How long has it been since it rained?"

He stepped up beside me and put his hand on my head, which I didn't like at all. "Not for a week at least."

I stepped back a little, unsure of how the evaporation system would change in this world. I didn't have to wait long to see that it was no ordinary puddle.

A strange figure rose out of the puddle...no, not out of the puddle...it _was_ the puddle. There were two people actually, back to back. They had strange devices on their hands that attached them to each other with a chain.

They attached Kakashi first. They wrapped their chains around him, squeezing him until he exploded. Strange black pieces shot out.

Beside me, Ed put his hand to his auto-mail, probably about to transmute it into his blade. I put my hand on his arm and shook my head. This _definitely_ wasn't our fight.

They came for Naruto next, running at him from two sides. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped into the air, tossing a throwing star. It caught the chains and pinned them to a tree. He quickly threw a kunai, which landed in the hole in the center of the star, stopping them from moving.

He landed on their arm chain things, pausing for a moment, before he kicked both of them in the faces. Their chains broke, sending them running off around Naruto. One went after Naruto, the other after Tazuna.

Sakura jumped in front of him. Sasuke jumped in front of them both. Kakashi was the one who stopped it.

Wait...

Kakashi was holding both of the attackers by their heads. But how did he...

I figured it was a ninja thing. I knew full well that people didn't explode into shadowy chunks when they were killed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Kakashi said. "I should have moved to help you sooner...before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up. Good job, Sasuke. You too, Sakura."

Naruto stood from the ground, trembling. I gazed at him with sympathy. Kakashi's words were like a blow to the face.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Hey...You ok...You big chicken?"

Naruto shook with anger, his face distorting slightly.

"Not time to fight now, Naruto. Their claws are poisoned! Your hand needs to be cleaned as soon as possible. We'll have to cut it more deeply to removed the poison. Keep still for now so the it won't spread as quickly," Kakashi said. "Tazuna-san."

"Wha...What is it?!" Tazuna replied shakily.

"I need to speak with you. Our attackers appeared to be journeyman level ninja of the Kirigakure clan--Mist ninjas. They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the risk of their own lives. Obviously, they were watching and waiting for us. The sun is out, and it hasn't rained for about a week...so the puddle shouldn't have been there, as Trinity-san was beginning to point out."

Tazuna cleared his throat. "If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?"

"I could have killed them at any time...but...I wanted to find out...who their real target was."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Was Tazuna-san really the one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja? Or maybe Edward-san or Trinity-san? There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to Hokage-sama was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of thieves and brigands. In any case, it's clear this is more than a 'B' rank mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing would be a simple thing. But if you expected to be the target of a ninja assault then it is beyond question that this would have been classified--and priced--as a mission for elite ninja. You may have had your reasons, but it has never been a good idea to conceal the facts when asking for help. As it is, the task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned," Kakashi explained.

"We're not good enough yet to handle something like this...can we quit? We'll need an anesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can re-open it and dr-" Sakura began.

"No we don't," I cut her off. Everyone turned to me. I saw a knowing smirk on Sasuke's face as he rubbed his still bandaged hand. "I can drain it with out one. I did it for Sasuke."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and motioned for him to unwrap his hand. Sasuke did so and we all gathered around to see the wound. It was smaller than it had been, and it had scabbed over. It wasn't infected and, besides the fact that it was still a cut, it looked healthy.

"Well," Kakashi began, "I'll let you take care of Naruto-san's wound, but this is still complicated. Do we move on?"

Suddenly, Naruto pulled a kunai and made a motion like he would stab his hand. I wasn't close enough to stop him so...

I was thankful that Ed was. He grabbed Naruto's wrist before he could cause any more damage to himself and shook his head.

"Naruto-san, that isn't a good idea. You could have bled to death," I informed him, taking his hand from Ed and examining the wound.

"I'm not going to be useless anymore," Naruto said. "I swear I'll protect the old man!"

I smiled at his determination. "And you know what, Naruto-san?" I paused for good effect before gliding the kunai across his skin. "I believe you."

**Winry's POV**

I stepped off the train onto the platform carrying my suitcase and was instantly greeted by Roy Mustang himself.

"Hello, Miss Rockbell," he said, pulling my arm as he guided me to a car parked not far away. "Sorry for all of this, but we can't talk here."

I nodded stiffly, still quite afraid. For myself, for Al, and mostly for Ed. You really can't blame me though, seeing as how _no one_ seemed to know where he was.

When we made it to Colonel Mustang's office, he finally felt it was safe to talk. "So, Miss Rockbell. I-"

"Please...just call me Winry," I said quietly.

"Ah, yes. You see, Winry, we're not sure where Fullmetal is."

"I know."

"And we have people working on it."

"Who?"

"Alphonse."

"Oh..."

"And Fullmetal's with someone that-"

"Hasn't given you much reason not to trust her yet and they're probably working on getting back here right now," I quoted him.

He nodded, a grim look on his face. "You can see Alphonse when he gets back."

I looked up. "Where's Al?"

"He's visiting someone who might be able to help him out."

**Al's POV**

I hesitated before I knocked on the door. If brother was here, he would have knocked.

Then again, if brother was here there wouldn't be a reason to be here.

The door creaked open and a rather old woman stepped out. "Hello?"

"Um...Hi. My name is Alphonse Elric. Are you Nadia Yuudai?"

She nodded. "I am. Can I help you?"

"Well if it's not too much trouble I'd like you to take a look at something," I replied, holding out the paper I drew the circle on and pointing to the symbol I didn't know.

She took the paper from me and held up her eyeglasses that were hanging from her neck. "Ah, yes. I know these. Do you need a translation?"

I nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, that is."

She waved her hand in the air. "No trouble at all, child. Come."

I followed her into the house. It was fairly clean and had the distinct smell of cinnamon and coffee.

"This one?" she asked, pointing at the symbol I didn't know. I nodded. "Oh, well this means transportation."

I thought for a moment. So...they were _transported_ to someplace with _trees_ and _ninjas_?

I nodded, taking the paper as she handed it to me. "Thank you, Ma'am." I slipped a wad of cash into her wrinkled hand. "This helps more than you can know." And with that, I took off before she could protest to the amount of money I slipped her.


End file.
